Infinito
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Porque los estudiantes de Forks ni se imaginan hasta donde llega el amor de Alice y Jasper. AxJ one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinito<strong>

Alice miró su reloj y volvió a suspirar. Veinte minutos más, sólo veinte minutos más y sería libre. Le gustaba ir a la escuela, es verdad, pero le gustaba porque la hacía sentirse más humana, no porque quisiera escuchar al Sr. Scott hablando de derivadas logarítmicas en su última clase del día.

Observó sus blancos dedos sobre el pupitre y, concentrándose en el anular izquierdo, sintió una mezcla de angustia y anhelo. No le gustaba ver su pequeño dedo así, vacío, solo, sin su anillo de bodas rodeándolo por la cintura como la rodeaba Jasper con sus brazos cuando nadie los veía. Aún después de tantos años de cursar la escuela secundaria simulando ser una mujer soltera (aunque no disponible, por supuesto), se sentía raro caminar por ahí sin su sortija. Era una libertad que no le agradaba. Si fuera por ella la usaría siempre, pero ya le había aconsejado la familia que lo mejor era no levantar sospechas. Después de todo, una pareja tan "joven" y casada no era algo muy habitual. Entonces no les quedaba más remedio que mostrarse como un par de novios más, sin mayor compromiso que el del resto de los estudiantes de Forks.

—¿Me está escuchando, Señorita Cullen, o anda perdida en las nubes? —le llamó la atención el Sr. Scott, mientras se escuchaban algunas risitas de sus compañeros.

Alice levantó la vista de golpe para mirar al profesor, parado justo frente a su pupitre. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, si ella se sentaba atrás de todo?

___«__Señorita»_ pensó. __«___¡Soy señora!»_ Lástima no poder decírselo en voz alta.

—Disculpe, Señor Scott —dijo con su suave voz de soprano.

—Nada de disculpas, quiero saber si está usted prestando atención. De acuerdo a lo que expliqué, ¿cuál sería la solución a esta ecuación? —preguntó, señalando la pizarra.

La duendecillo observó las letras y simuló pensar una milésima de segundo.

—La solución sería infinito, Señor Scott —le dijo con calma y seguridad. Como para no saberlo, después de años y años de cursar las mismas clases en distintos institutos.

El profesor frunció el ceño. No se esperaba una respuesta correcta.

—Muy bien, Señorita Cullen —asintió, aunque no muy feliz, y luego se alejó para volver a pararse delante de la clase y continuar con su explicación—. La respuesta es infinito, porque para cualquiera de estos valores puede observarse que el número complejo…

___«__Infinito. Infinita es mi paciencia»_ pensó Alice, y volvió a mirar el reloj. Diez minutos. Su vista se perdió en su cuaderno y llegó a ella una visión. En dos minutos Jasper estaría afuera del salón, esperando a que ella salga. Con la mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, dibujó en su cuaderno la figura de su amado parado en el pasillo, aguardando por ella.

Alice adoraba lo atento que era su marido. Con tremenda sed de sangre, hubiera sido comprensible que la esperara en el estacionamiento, donde no había casi gente y corría un poco de aire fresco. Pero no, ahí se quedaba el tejano frente a la puerta del salón, firme, viendo los estudiantes pasarle por delante de las narices y aguantando la respiración para no tentarse. Todo para verla a ella un poco más.

___«__Infinito es mi amor por ti»_ pensó esta vez, dando los últimos trazos.

La vampira sonrió al ver su pequeña obra de arte terminada y, dejando el lápiz a un costado, hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestidito azul y jugueteó con lo que allí guardaba. Su tesoro más preciado.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad (si sabría ella de eternidades), sonó el timbre que dio por terminada su última clase y, con ella, su suplicio.

—Recuerden releer los apuntes sobre… —intentó decir el Sr. Scott entre el barullo de cierres de mochila y sillas arrastrándose. Los alumnos le pasaron por al lado y salieron corriendo en busca de su ansiada libertad, por lo que el profesor desistió, refunfuñando—. Olvídenlo.

Alice no fue la excepción. Se controló para mantener sus movimientos a ritmo humano, pero guardó sus cosas y abandonó el salón lo más rápido posible. No aguantaba más para verlo.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos color miel que la esperaban a unos metros, tan brillantes de anhelo como los suyos. La morocha bailoteó hasta él con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

—Hola, Jazz —le dijo con su mayor dulzura, tomando esa mano que ya buscaba la suya con impaciencia.

Uno de los chicos populares del colegio pasó por detrás suyo y Alice lo escuchó mofarse por lo bajo.

—Ahí está el rubio cara de pánico —le susurró a un amigo que iba caminando con él.

—Para mí que tiene dentadura postiza. Por eso no se ríe, tiene miedo de que se le caigan los dientes —bromeó el otro.

—Jaja, sí. ¿Viste cómo se para? Parece enyesado. Debe ser un abuelo disfrazado de estudiante —rió por fin el primero, en un comentario que sólo su amigo y los oídos desarrollados de los dos vampiros oyeron.

Alice les echó una mirada fulminante mientras se iban por el pasillo. Envidiosos. Ya quisieran ellos ser como su caballero sureño.

Jasper, en cambio, sonrió divertido, más por la mueca de su esposa que por otra cosa.

—Tranquila, querida —le dijo, utilizando un poco de su don para relajarla, y agregó en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo—. En realidad sí soy como un abuelo disfrazado de estudiante. O más bien como un tatara tatara tatara abuelo.

—Pues eres un tatara tatara tatara abuelo mil veces más sexy de lo que esos dos serán en su vida —remató Alice, provocando en Jasper otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, señorita.

—Soy señora —le susurró ella con la misma mirada tierna.

Caminaron de la mano por el pasillo, ya menos poblado, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento para esperar a que llegaran sus hermanos, que por lo general se demoraban un poco más en sus clases.

Los vehículos que quedaban en el estacionamiento se fueron disipando junto con gran parte de los alumnos, y por unos minutos la pareja se encontró sola. Jasper se reclinó sobre el BMW de Rosalie y, ya sin la presión de tener que mantener sus emociones bajo control, atrajo a su pequeña mujer contra su pecho, disfrutando el momento en un confortable silencio. Alice se abrazó a él y, pícaramente, hundió su mano en el bolsillo del sobretodo del sureño para encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

—Creo que tiene algo que me pertenece, Señor Whitlock —le dijo con aire juguetón.

Jasper rió y, a su vez, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del vestido de Alice, donde descansaba su propio tesoro.

—Lo mismo digo, Señora Whitlock —le susurró con su acento tejano, besando su negro cabello—. ¿Sería tan amable de devolvérmelo?

—Solamente si usted me devuelve el mío —retrucó la vampira.

—Por supuesto.

Cada mano volvió a su respectivo bolsillo sin tomar nada del ajeno. Sólo entonces cada uno sacó de su propio bolsillo el anillo de bodas que había estado ocultando durante el día.

Alice y Jasper se habían casado una sola vez, y la familia sabía que, para ellos, esa única vez había sido suficiente para sellar su amor para toda su existencia. Pero lo que nadie advertía era que la pequeña bailarina y el caballero sureño, de una manera muy romántica, muy privada, muy de ellos, volvían a casarse todos los días. Porque era Alice quien llevaba consigo el anillo de Jasper mientras estaban en clase, y era Jasper quien guardaba el de Alice con sumo cuidado y esmero. Y cuando terminaba el día, se colocaban el anillo el uno al otro, como lo habían hecho el día que se casaron.

—Por siempre —le susurró Jasper al oído, retornando la pequeña sortija al dedo de su mujer.

—Hasta el infinito —asintió ella, risueña, y el anillo de bodas de Jasper volvió a la mano de su legítimo dueño.

El sureño rió ante la frase de su esposa.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Es que estuve viendo derivadas logarítmicas con el Sr. Scott —explicó la duendecillo con una mueca.

—Ah… —sonrió él, comprendiendo, para luego volver a cobijarla en sus brazos.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio, siempre abrazados, esperando al resto.

Lo suyo era así, tan simple y tan inmenso a la vez. Tan raro y tan especial. Tan eterno.

Como el infinito.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen (o todos, por qué no, los hombres tbn son bienvenidos aunque dudo que quieran entrar a leer mis cosas, jeje) y comentan las historias. Si esta página tuviera otro sistema respondería cada review, pero bueno, siendo así que todo se maneja por pm me parece que a lo mejor es un poco molesto para ustedes, así que directamente les agradezco a todos por este medio.<strong>

**Y ya que estoy, a quienes leen "Amor Real, amor verdadero", ya subí el nuevo capítulo. Y a quienes no la leen, están invitados a darse una vuelta y ver si les gusta o no.**

**Saludos!**

**Lulu**


End file.
